Twisted Metal Black 2:Shadows Fall
by Minion V2
Summary: Mr Grimm's story is in, finally! Review please. D
1. Shadows Fall

Twisted Metal Black 2:Shadows Fall Story-

Calypso is sitting on His throne of broken car parts,when suddenly,the door opens,and the Winner of The tournament enters the garage...Minion!

"Congratulations on Winning the tournament,Minion. You may now Accept your..." Calypso says,before gettion cut off by "Minion".

"CAN IT,CALYPSO! You know who I really am,and what you did to us. We want our freedom back,to go back to the old colourful world...to be ridden of this Black,destruction filled world! To be free again. But most of all,for the demon to be free!" Minion screams,fire in his eyes.

This is not not the Devil-Spawn Calypso entered into this contest. This was Marcus Kane,Brother of Needles Kane,and Son of Charlie Kane. The Small child in the taxi had apparently been infected with the demon after the battle between Yellow-Jacket. Minion had won,but had seen something in Charlie Kane's Son...Something that intriuged him...it was...lonliness. For once in his life,Minion had decided to help someone other than himself. He had entered the kid's body,and combined his age and appearence with the kid's body. Marcus kane was no longer lonely. He had a friend.

Calypso smiled the same smile that he always seemed to have on his face,and calmly said "Minion,Marcus,please calm down. I have seen your situation,and am willing to make an offer for the both of you...for mutual gain. You both must compete in one last tournament...seperatly. If either one of you wins,I'll grant your wishes. However if you lose,You die. This Will be an entirely Different Tournament,with several new drivers,old and new Courses,and new bosses. I will pick out new arenas,and drivers,from all walks of life: Some insane,some Sane. Some wanting revenge,some Wanting freedom. Some old cars with new drivers,and some other new suprises.

**Drivers,let the contest begin...**

**"St. Anger" by Metallica plays as a new opening video plays,showing clips from TMB1 and this tournament,along with the new drivers,and lots of explosions.**

**Note: This will hopefully go better than the last TMB Fic i did,wich got taken off before completion. Driver info,and Course Info coming sooner than you think.**


	2. TMB2 Charaters

This is a Twisted Metal Black 2 fanfic. These Are the cars.

1st Character:

Axel-Classic TM2 Axel.

Special-Tri-Missle Assult-3 homing missiles,similar to Warthogs

Story-An amnesia stricken man,named Axel,has been strapped to two large wheels,but doesn't know why. He is in this contest to find out who did this to him,and to remember how it happened.

2nd Car-Manic- A White car with a black X on top of it.

Special-The Depression-The Car's X launches off of The hood of the car,like A ninja Throwing star,and lodges into the opponent. 10 seconds loter,it explodes.

Story-A depressed young man named Tucker Riley ,just Wants Calypso to help him Fit in with the others...

3rd Character-Manslaughter-Car from Twisted Metal Black 1

Special-1000 pounds of rocks are launched from the roof of the car,like in the original Twisted Metal Black.

Story-Created by Midtown police department,Calypso tried to destroy Black in last year's contest,but apparently failed Now Black has a reason to kill Calypso..

4th Characten-Spectre-Car from Twisted Metal one

Special-Ghost Strike-The original Spectre finisher,A missle that can go through any substance!

Story- A ghost named Mr. N has been searching for Calypso for 13 years,and will find him...trust us...he found us...

5th Charater-Junkyard Dog-JYD from TMB.

Special-A giant Mace is flipped from the back of the truck slamming into the opponent.

Story- Marcus Kane is on a mission to return to the Old "Colorful" World. Reportedly working with Minion.

6th Characer-Darkside-TMB Darkside

Special- 280mph Ram into the opponent.

Story- Mr. Ash has returned to take back what is his...

7th Character-Warthog-Tank from TM2

Special-Old Glory missiles- Red,White,And blue missiles launch out of the tank's turret.

Story-John Doe was reportedly killed in last year's tournament,but was he really Dead?

8th Character-Sweet Tooth-Tasty Treats Ice Cream Truck from TMB

Special-Mecha sweet tooth missile assult-Same Special from TMB

Story- He wants to kill everything...everything.

9th Character-Mr. Grimm-Bike From TMB

Special-Exploding Machette from TMB

Story-Benny was his best friend,and now he want's him back.

10th character-Phoenix-A stretch hummer with a Dragon Head on the front,and two wings on the back,and a large furnace on the back

Special-Phoenix Burst-The Car Bursts into flames,and rams full speed ahead into the opponent.

Story-Frank Williams never wanted to hurt anyone,until that day at the custom car show...

11th Character-Primevil-Dune Buggy From TM3

Special-Demon's Revenge- Powered by the number of pedestrian's killed in that level,a Screaming soul launches from the back of the car,and closes in on the opponent that did him in.

Story-He was sent to get minion out...Will he succeed?

11th Character-Minion-Tanker Truck from TMB.

Special-Short Range-Hell Beam-Darkside's Special from TM1. long Range-Fireball assult from TMB

12th Character-Warhawk 2- Original Chopper from TMB,But Larger,Faster,and More Destructive.

Special-100 Missile assult from TMB

Story- A police officer in charge of ending twisted metal once and for all.

13th Character-Dark Tooth-Ice Cream Truck from TM2.

Special-Ice Cream Suprise-One Opponent's Special is chosen,and fired at the opponent

Story- David Kane,Sweet Tooth's Uncle,and the person That Sweet tooth got his killing instinct from,has Entered the Contest...But for what purpose?

14th Character- Tower Tooth-GIANT Ice Cream Truck from TM: Head-On

Special-EVERY Car's Special is fired from The Grill of the truck.

Story???


	3. TMB2 Levels

TMB2 Levels:

1:Paris France- Ah,oui,oui,Paris,what a wonderful place...to ruin. Find Davinci's secret area. Destroy the Eifell Tower! Run Over Mimes! Fun!

Size-Large

2nd Level: Los Angeles,Califonia-Ah,Hollywood. Site of the first Twisted Metal. Drive down the red carpet,and leave it flaming. And Watch out hollywood,because The War of the Worlds aint got Bull-#$ on this!

Size-Large

3: Midtown Suburbs- A Blast from the past,and when we say blast,We Mean ONE BIG FRICKEN HUGE BLAST! Drive through peoples houses and ruin thier dinner,or head to the Carnival. Shoot the Peds,Win A prize: A big splatter of guts on your windsheild. HOORAY,You sick #$.Oh,and watch out for the boss in this level: Darkside.

Size-Medium

Boss:Darkside

4:Manhattan,New York- Welcome to The Big Apple! We Love NY! But these Pedestrians won't. Get To the rooftops,and Classic TM Rooftop battles ensue!

Size-HUGE!

5:Ghettysburgh,Pensylvania: You do belive in Ghosts,don't You? No? Well maybe you will when The ghosts of people who died on this battleground Fire cannonballs at you!

Size:Small

Boss:Spectre

6:The amazon jungle-A alrge area with plenty of places to hide,including the aztec temples.

Size-Large

7th area-Oil Tanker on the Pacific ocean- A Large Oil tanker,With many Hiding spots,and One HUGE boss,this level is one of the largest in the tournament.

Size-Medium

Boss-Warhawk-2

8th-Cyburbia-My personal favorite level out of all the TM series levels. The Same Level from the first TM game,with new modifications.

Size-Large

9th Level-Minion's Arena- No more opponents...except for one more: Minion.

Size-Small

10th level-Calypso's Blimp- This is it. No one is standing between you and your prize...EXCEPT FOR DARK TOOTH! Defeat him and move on...but is he really defeated?

Size-Medium.

Authors notes- I Decided to go with a mix of Old,and New Levels. I am going to post storys as soon as i get them written. I've been busy with planning for the 4th o' July. For several reasons. One,It's My Grandpa's Birthday,and Two,i am holding my yearly 4th of july tradition: A huge war with around 200 small plastic Tan,Green,and Grey Army men,and I Need to buy the Fireworks for that. I Have a lot of fireworks already,and i need more...but enough of this. If the Chapters seem a little slow,just remember...

I'M DOIN' MY F'N BEST TO KEEP THIS FIC ALIVE LONGER THAN MY LAST CRAPPY TM FIC! SO HOLD ON TO YOUR HORSES,CATS,BUTTS,GIRLFRIENDS BUTTS,OR ANY OTHER THING THAT DOESN'T RELATE TO MY FAT BUTT! NOW,I SUGGEST WE SIT BACK,RELAX,AND LISTEN TO THE KICKEN' TUNES OF METALLICA!

Next character: Axel.


	4. Axel's Story

Axel's story:

Opening Cutcene:

Total darkness is shown,until a deep voice speaks out

"What the hell happened to me?" Axel Says,as he appears outside of the gates to Paris France,along with the other drivers,waiting for The green light to go and try to destroy each other. "I can't remember a damn thing...but that's why I'm in this Contest,now isn't it?" Axel thinks to himself as the timer begins to go down from the blimp. "I entered this contest to gain my memories back,and get revenge on the man who did this to me. And when i find him...he's gonna pay." Axel thinks as the timer reaches zero,and the contest begins!

Level Dialouge:

1st level Paris: What happened to me...I don't remember of what happened...

2nd level Los Angeles: I...I can remember this place...

3rd Level Midtown Suburbs: I...was raised here...

Cutscene-Darkside is charging at Axel full speed ahead,when Axel fires off his Tri-Missile Assult,and just before the missiles hit,A Dark Shadow flies out of the window,and dissapears into the ground...the big rig is destroyed,but with no sign of Mr. Ash...Axel Drives along a long open road twards the portal to the next level,and as he drives along...he thinks to himself.

"I was raised here...on a small farm...i remember that there was an old man...he used to beat me...that's all I can Remember." Axel says,before driving off

4th level Manhattan:Was...he my father? Did he do this to me?

5th level Ghettysburgh:Ghosts of the past...just like him...

No boss cutscene here,or for the other's storys.

6th level Amazon:..He did this to me...I'm sure of it!

7th level: Oil Tanker-He was my father...I know it now...what he did to me...and my mother...

Cutscene- Axel fires off his tri missile assult,at the precise same time that Warhawk-2 fires his...Axel manages to dodge Warhawk's Special,but warhawk is not as lucky...Warhawk 2 is hit,and goes flying towards the ship's oil reserves...The ship blows up,with axel still is on it...Axel is shown unconcious among the rubble of the ship,floating towards land...

"Axel...I wonder if that's my real name...I don't remember my real name...must still have a few things to remember up there...I remember...he used to beat me and my mother...One day,he went a little too far...He KILLED HER! MY STUPED INBRED FING FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER...but I saw him...he said i was a..'Witness'...That he'd have to punish me for seeing what happened...He Strapped the Wheels of a local monster truck he used to drive to me...And Smashed me over the head with a PIPE...gave me amnesia,and dropped me in a junkyard...Well,dad...I'm gonna have a bit of a suprise for you...when I win,you're gonna get to fell what momma felt."

Axel wakes up on the shore,and sees the other remaining contestants shooting at each other and driving away from each other...Axel speeds toward the other drivers,as the Assult on Cyburbia begins...

8th level Cyburbia:I don't think I'll have to deal with many more obstacles...then I'll get him...

9th level-Minion's Arena: Minion...He won last year's contest I hear...well,no matter. I'll go through him like a hot knife through butter...Then,It'll just be me and Calypso.

Cutscene-Minion Explodes,sending a large peice of Shranel flying into the arena,Causing it to begin to slowly crumble around Axel. Axel quickly drives out of the exit,Just before before a large peice of rubble hits him.Axel escapes unharmed,and sees Calypso's Blimp lowering Itself towards the ground...Axel Drives into the entrance to the Blimp,and finds no one inside...

inside the Blimp "Where is everyone?" Axel asks,looking around...when suddenly DARK TOOTH Bursts though the wall,machine guns blazing!

Mid battle cutscene-A badly damaged dark tooth,suddenly Grows twice it's normal size,and Becomes...TOWER TOOTH!

Endgame Cutscene- Dark Tooth blows up..Axel has Won...

"I had won the game...now it was time to claim my prize...Revenge... Calypso released my from my prison...took the arms off of me...and had a little bonus for me...He led me to a room,and when I entered it,I couldn't belive it! My father was tied to a punching bag,with a barrel of objects next to it. Objects such as Nine-Irons,Barbells,Baseball bats,And barbed-wire Baseball bats were in the barrel...Calypso told me to have fun...

Shot of Axel Picking up a baseball bat,and Pulling back,and just before it hit,It cuts to black...

"Oh the fun I had..."

Godsmack's "Awake" Plays as the credits Roll...

AN: So what did u think? Good? Bad? Yummy?


	5. Manic's Story

Wow...only a few reviews of axel's chapter and they are both good...in fact,i haven't seen one negative review yet...oh,and by the way. I was thinking about doing alternate endings for these guys after they are all done. If you like it,tell me. anyway,here is Manic's Story.

Manic's Story:

Opening Cutscene:

"Why...? Why do i have to suffer!" A loud,shrill voice screams. Manic's car is shown at the starting line,along with the other drivers,waiting for the timer on the blimp to get to zero. "Every day...I cry blood...It hurts so much,but with me...what reason isnt there to cry!" Tucker Rileys most horrid events flash in front of his face. The gunshots,his condition,and...the bully. We see inside of the car,Tucker Riley: A 18 year old boy,with medium length blond hair,A strange looking mask,with the eyes,and mouth,and ears cut out of it,and he is crying blood. "But...that's why I signed up for this contest over the internet...to see that my unhappiness is over." The timer reaches 0:00,and the contest begins.

Level dialouge

1st level-Paris:Oh...for once i just wanted to fit In...but HE wouldn't let me...

2nd level-Los Angeles: He was the son of the man that caused my misfortune...

3rd level-Midtown Suburbs:He doesn't live around here...stupid motherer.Must have known I was coming.

Cutscene 1: Darkside explodes,and a misty form jumps out of the window,and evaporates into the ground.

" Sobbing when i was just a boy,my parents were murdered...right in front of my eyes... WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME!" Tucker screams,driving down the road. "I had never cried up to that point in my life...but when i did cry...I saw that i had cried blood...that was my curse...EVERYTHING HAS BEEN JUST ONE BIG CURSE! But when I win...I'll get my revenge on the closest thing i can find to the murderer...His Bastard son..." Manic laughs,as he enters the portal to the next arena..

4th level-Manhattan:Yes...his son...that son of a bitch...

5th level-ghettysburgh-He should be here...that screw-up should be in this graveyard,BURIED ALIVE! But he isn't.

6th level: Amazon- He...will...paaaayyy. for everything he and his father have done to me!

7th level: DO YOU HEAR ME, NEEDLES! YOU WILL PAY!

2nd cutscene: Warhawk flies in a flaming heap into the oil reserves,causing the ship to blow up,with Manic still on it...

"The dreams...or should i say...NIGHTMARES! They Haunted me,yet again...".

Manic is unconcious,floating inside of his car,towards land...dreaming...

"My nightmares...these nightmares i wouldn't wish on my worst enemy...except him...Needles Kane,a bully from my childhood,who...beat me...every single day,at school,HE WOULD SMASH MY HEAD INTO THE CONCRETE! HE WOULD TRY TO SMASH MY HEAD IN WITH LARGE ROCKS! And the only way that he would stop,is if he were pulled away by Frank,my friend,or a teacher. The teachers were on rare occasions though. Were they watching recess like they were supposed to? SHT NO! They were always talking about there own lives...how good they had it...And how us little fags were just sht to them. how do I know? well,I was in time out with Needles. Why? some stupid ass rule they had. Well needles kane,I'm gonna have my revenge...and it will not be as easy as you went on me..."

Tucker wakes up next to his car,and sees the remaining cars shooting at each other. Tucker drives towards the others,shooting back at them...

Sweet Tooth is nowhere to be seen...

8th level-Cyburbia: It appears Sweet Tooth is missing...no matter. That clown isn't gonna stand in the way of me and my revenge...

Cutscene: Manic is all alone in Minion's Arena,when suddenly A loud horn is heard,along with an "IT ISN'T REAAAAALLLLL!"...The battle is on...

9th level:Minion's Arena: The devil in the truck says that this isn't real...looks like I'll have to give him a reality CHECK!

Cutscene: Minion explodes,causing the arena to crumble around him... Manic escapes quickly,and sees Calypso's blimp lowering an elevator to the blimp...Manic gets in it immediatly...

"Where is everyone!" Tucker screams,when suddenly, DARK TOOTH bursts through a wall of the blimp,machine guns blazing,as the final battle begins...

Mid-battle cutscene: Dark Tooth is Badly damaged,when suddenly, Shards of metal from around the Giant ice cream truck,and the Clown head on the roof of the Truck begins rising up on a tower like stand...Tower Tooth is here...

Final Cutscene: Tower Tooth explodes,signifying that Manic Has won the Contest...

"I won...I WON!" Manic screams with joy. " And now...it was time for my revenge..."

Manic walks up to Calypso,who is standing next to a door. "I expect you to deliver the goods Calypso..." Manic says staring at Calypso. "Yes,Manic..Needles Kane is behind this door. He was a hassle to capture during the Cyburbia confrontation." Calypso says,smiling "You mean...the clown killer of midtown...was Needles? Well,now...at least I'll be a hero for this." Manic Goes through the door,and sees an unmasked Sweet Tooth chained to the ground,and with a box of Rocks on one side,and a slab of cement on the other. "hese rocks...this cement...it's the same concrete he beat me with! This is.be fun..." Mannic says with a smile,picking up a rock...

The screen goes black,as The sound of many cracks is heard...wether this is The rock,or sweet thooth's skull...I'll leave this up to you...

The credits roll,as "Freak on a Leash" by Korn plays.

AN: Sorry this took so long...I got struck by a bit of Writers Block. Along with that,and the fact that my phone line didn't work,causing the computer to not work,kept me down,but not out. Hope you like this chappie,next one is Darksides.


	6. Author's Note

Okay,right now i am undergoing a REEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLYYYY, huge amount of stress,what with school just a few weeks away. That being said,Darksides story may not come to the site in a few weeks,because i also have severe writers block. Forgive me and be patient. Thanks for the good reviews,and please keep sending em'. They pay my salary that i don't even make.

Stand Tall,Stand low,or Don't stand period,

Minion V2,

AKA:Nick Peer,Alias Psycho Willy.


	7. Darkside's Story

Twisted Metal Black 2: Shadows Fall

Darkside

Opening Cutscene:

Darkness, until a male voice speaks.

"The mortals understand nothing," Mr. Ash says, as Darkside appears outside the gates of Paris, France along with the other drivers., waiting for the green light to go and destroy each other. "It was not their place to understand my creation, and I will prove it," Mr. Ash says as flashes of a demonic cult and a muscled figure is shown. we see the inside of the semi truck to see Mr. Ash. he is a 34-year-old man. He is wearing a lab coat which has been stained in blood, with bullet holes made there. He is bald with some of the skin on the head looking burnt. His eyes glow a menacing blood red. "My masters have revived me to enter this Twisted Metal competition, and if I do win, I will recover their runaway weapon," he said as the lights turn green, signaling the contest start.

Level 1- Paris - Ah, I'll enjoy working with my old cult in this demented contest.

Level 2 - Los Angeles: The humans betrayed me as a child, they took me in as their own.

Level 3 - Midtown Suburbs - Back at the town who staged my so-called "execution". They'll be shocked to see me again.

Cutscene - Darkside is looking over all the destruction of the Midtown Suburbs. "This is their punishment for not respecting my views on religion," Mr. Ash says as he steps out of Darkside.

"The other kids made fun of me for being a nerd. Always saying I am too much of a bookworm. But when my parents abandoned me, I was raised by the Cult Of Shadows. They were my real family from there on, and they taught me their views of the Lord himself," Mr. Ash says as he gets back in Darkside and speeds into a newly-opened portal.

Level 4 - Manhatten: So many roofs to fall off. Maybe with my truck, I can ram some of these contestants to their demise.

Level 5: Gettysburg: The ghosts of time lurk here. Just like shadows.

Level 6: Amazon : I will gaurantee the return of Black to them.

Level 7: Oil tanker - He can run, but he can't hide.

Cutscene - Darkside and Warhawk 2 are seen fighting each other. Due to Warhawk's height, Darkside cannot ram him. So the semi fires off a barrage of Zoomys at the time the helicopter fires its special. The missiles blast off some of Warhawk 2's propeller, and as it is forced to land, Darkside rams into it. The semi slams the downed helicopter into the ship's oil reserves, causing the entire ship to explode to pieces.

We see Darkside barely floating in the ocean. Mr. Ash is seen knocked out.

"Now I know what it's like to avenge my past life. when I reached adulthood, I began to work at the M.P.D.'s science division. I examined dead bodies to find the cause of death. But soon, I got a call from the cult master. He told me that they were not getting enough followers, and that I should make some for them. I made a deal with a cadaver to obtain a dead cop's body. Then, at a secret place, I stipped the body and covered some of him with duct tape. I started to inject some chemicals into him. as he went through his mutation, I put a mask on him to keep his identity secret. Soon, i gave birth to Black, but not before the cops found my place. I tried to escape through the window, but when they busted through the door, they shot at me, making my legs numb. They took Black for their own purpose, and I was found guilty of commiting crimes against humanity. I was put in Blackfield, then executed by the electric chair."

"Years later, the cult found out of the M.P.D.'s use for Black. So they revived me using a demonic ritual. They gave me my vehicle, a semi truck that somehow stayed in one piece after the last Twisted metal competition, and gave me my orders," Mr. Ash said as Darkside is washed up on the beach next to cyburbia. "I, Jimmy ash, will complete my mission, and when I do, Black will return to me," he said as darkside speeds off. The battle begins, with Manslaughter absent.

Level 8: Cyburbia - This should the last I'll hear of those annoying mortals, although I don't see that dump truck

Cutscene: Darkside is all alone in Minion's Arena,when suddenly A loud horn is heard,along with an "IT ISN'T REAAAAALLLLL!"...The battle is on...

Level 9: Minion's Arena - So, this creep think this world is a bad dream? We'll see who's dreaming when I beat his sorry ass.

Cutscene: Minion explodes,causing the arena to crumble around him...Darkside escapes quickly,and sees Calypso's blimp lowering an elevator to the blimp...Manic gets in it immediatly...

"Hmmph, empty," Mr. Ash mumbles silently ,when suddenly, DARK TOOTH bursts through a wall of the blimp,machine guns blazing,as the final battle begins...

Mid-battle cutscene: Dark Tooth is Badly damaged,when suddenly, Shards of metal from around the Giant ice cream truck,and the Clown head on the roof of the Truck begins rising up on a tower like stand...Tower Tooth is here...

Final Cutscene: Tower Tooth explodes,signifying that Darkside Has won the Contest...

"I have won the contest," Mr. Ash said, "And now, it was time for a reunion."

Mr. Ash walks up to calypso. "I came to calypso and demanded that I be reuntied with Black. We went to a seperate room."

"So Black did come to life. I'm amazed. But while he was strapped to that chair, he kept muttering Calypso's name. When he saw me, his eyes grew big. he recognized me. he even muttered my name.

"Missssterrr Asssshhhh...", Black said.

"I told Calypso i'll be taking him back, but he was hesitant. he said he was gonna kill him because the M.P.D. did a little 'reprogramming". they wanted Black to kill Calypso and stop his contest. But a creation like mine was not about to be killed, not on my watch."

Mr. Ash presses a button on the remote control and Darkside fires a blast that freezes Calypso entirely.

"It is not Calypso's place to understand Black, nor the M.P.D.'s for that matter. Black finally agreed to join me after one business. I let him destory calypso's frozen carcass, just like old times," mr. ash said as black shatters calypso's body with one swift punch. "Calypso deversed his 'death' for trying to undo my work of art. And now, Black is ready for his real first mission. The destruction of Midtown." mr. Ash said as Darkside and Manslaughter speed down a dark alleyway.

THE END

Note: Sorry I've been gone. School has consumed my life for so, so long. ...And my new X-Box.

Credit for this story goes to one Jeremy riley. Thank you for bringing me out of my writers block.


	8. Manslaughter's story

Corny Sounding announcer from the Powerpuff Girls:WAIIIIT! THE FOLLOWING IS A PAID ADVERTISMENT BY CARTOON NETWORK...Wait, who the hell are yo...URK!

Shotgun fires

Well... sorry about that. He apparently thought that this was his show now. But, anywho. The following chapter is...

MANSLAUGHTER'S STORY!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I...L...iv...eeeed" Black's gravely voice says, as his car,"Manslaughter", is shown outside the gates of paris france. "Aaaannnnndddd...He willl...nooootttt esssscapppeee agaiiinnn." The gravely voice says as the timer on Calypso's blimp gets to zero, and the gates open...

1st level: Paris, France: I..

2nd level: Los Angeles, California: W...i...l..l

3rd level: Midtown:...K...il...l...h...iii...mmm...

Manslaugter fires 1000 ponds of rocks at Darkside, who is charging directly at him. Just as the rocks hit, a dark shadow flies from the truck's window. Black is seen speeding down a Midtown highway, towards his next destination. The portal leading to Ghettysburgh, Pennsylvania. No dialouge is heard...

4th level :Ghettysburgh: Ca...lyp...sooo...

5th level:The Amazon: Y...ou...tr...iii...eeed...

6th level: Oil Tanker: Y...o.u...F.aaaa...illl...ed...

Warhawk 2 fires off a missile bombardment, while at the same time, Manslaughter fires off a Half-ton of rocks at Warhawk 2, and as it connects, The missiles destroy the ship, with Manslaughter still on it...

"Bl...aa..ck...re...mem...ber.ss.." Black says.

We see Black searching through Calypso's original garage from TMB. He suddenly finds a Sticky note. It reads...

" SCREW YOU!

Love,Calypso :)"

The note is attached to a timer bomb, wich is in turn, attached to dynamite.

5...4...3...2...1...beep.

" But...Bl...aa..ccckk...Sor...viiii...veed. Blaack...Wi...lll soon...ki.lll...Cal...yyp...soo."

Black is seen dragging Manslaughter with one arm through the ocean, and swimming with the other. He eventially gets to dry land, and sees the other cars driving around shooting at each other. He TOSSES the car with on arm onto land, and quickly runs _across the water, _and into the car. He speeds towards them, and the battle begins..

7th level: Assult on Cyburbia: Bl...aaa..cckk...wi...lll...com...plee...tttee...mis...sion...ki...lll Ca...Lyp...sooo, and...th..een...go...back...to...True...ma..ast...errr...

outside of Minion's Arena

The teleporter transports Manslaughter through the doors of the arena, and as his car stops, A truck's horn sounds, followed by a voice screaming "IT ISN'T REAL!" The Battle with Minion has begun...

8th level Minion's Arena: No...ot...Re...aaal?...Ha...ha...ha...We...Wi...lll Se..eeee...aaaa...boouuut...thaat...

Cutscene: The Blimp Lowers...

The Tanker explodes, causing the arena to slowly crumble around Manslaughter, who quickly moves out of the way of the debris, and out the door.

Outside, he sees Calypso's blimp slowly lowering an elevator to the ground. Manslaughter drives into it, and as the elivator rises, Black mutters..."Caa...lyyyppp...soo...nowhere...tooooo...gooo..."

inside the blimp

Black looks around, through the window of the car, and sees nothing. He bellows out in rage. "CAAAAALYYYYYPPPSOOO!". Suddenly, Black hears 'Pop goes the Weasel' from a Music Box like melody, and DARK TOOTH bursts through the wall, machine guns blazing!

Final Level Dialouge: Sooo...a tric..ckk...no...matt...er...

half-battle Cutscene.

A badly damaged Dark tooth slowly stops in front of Manslaughter. Black begins to wonder if the battle is over, when suddenly, shrapnel and scraps surround Dark tooth, combining with him to make him grow twice his normal size. A tower raises the clown head high. Tower Tooth is here...

Endgame cutscene

Black fires a half-ton of rocks at Tower Tooth, causing it to explode. Black has won...

"Blaa..ckk...haaas...wo..oo...n...And Now..."

Black is seen getting out of Manslaughter, and slowly lumbering over towards Calypso, who in turn, is backing away from Black. Black eventually backs Calypso into a corner, as Calypso pleads for his life.

"Black, please...no...n-n-no! NOOOOO!". But Calypso's pleas are useless.

Black rears back, fist clenched, and punches **STRAIGHT THROUGH **Calypso's Face!

As Black pulls his hand out of Calypso's face, a voice speaks from a dark corner of the Room.

"Well done, Black...Not too subtle, yet you got the job done..." . Black looks to the corner of the room, and sees 2 glowing red eyes. Black immediatly recognises him...

"Miiisssterrr Aaaashhhh..." Black says. He suddenly remembers the Black Figure that dissapeared during the midtown battle...

"Yes, it is me...your father..." Mr. Ash steps out of the shadows, holding a sheet of paper.

"Daaaa-Daaaa..." Black mumbles, using simple 2-year old talk.

"And before we go...Home..you have one final peice of business..." He says, handing black the paper.

Black scans the paper, reading the note at the bottom of the paper.

**DEAD OR ALIVE!**

**$50,000 REWARD FOR CAPTURE! $50,000 REWARD FOR KILLED!**

**REPORT TO M.P.D FOR REWARD IF CAPTURED!**

"Und...eeer...sto...od" Black says, placing Manslaughter on the back of Darkside, and getting in the passenger side of the truck.

"Fiiii...n.d...theee...cloown...Killl...the Cloo..ww...nn"

The screen fades to black as** Counting Bodies to the Rythm of War Drums** is heard, along with the credits...


	9. Author's note 2

Hey guys, please don't forget about this! I've been working my ass off with my other silent hill fic. keep sending in your original character fics, and thumper, and roadkill fics.


	10. Valkyrie's story

Well, here's our first contest winner for Original Character: Valkyrie!

Valkyrie - Black convertible

Driver Info: Sad Sally, a goth girl, wants revenge on her parents for what they did to her little sister.

Special Weapon: Satanic Scream - Shockwave that hurts anyone it touches.

GAME START:

"My parents are nothing but stupid," a faint female voice says as Valkyrie is seen outside the gates of Paris. "they sent my sister to the nuthouse for being insane. She just wanted a final moment with Kelly," the voice says as it looks at Sally. She is a 23-year-old goth girl wearing a black dress, has raven black hair, and has black lipstick on. "I've entered this contest to get back at them for ruining both our lives," Sally said as the green ligh shines.

Level 1: Paris: I wanted to have a say, but they didn't let me.

Level 2: Los Angeles - they claimed I was a bad infuence to Raven.

Level 3: Midtown Suburbs - They don't know what I'm capable of.

CUTSCENE:

Sally looks over the desturction. "Those people, they payed for what they did to raven. When Kelly died, she stole the hearse that would be delivered to the cemetary. She was caught and thrown in the asylum. I wanted to intervene, but I was on a restraining order. That won't be the case when I win," she says as she drives into a portal.

Level 4: manhattan - They kicked me out of their home, and told raven never to mention me again.

Level 5: Gettysburg - I should've killed them and buried them in a graveyard like this. but no. i was too soft.

Level 6: Amazon - My dark arts will prove to those jerks I am powerful.

Level 7: oil tanker: the time will come.

CUTSCENE:

Valkyrie is seen in the water as Sally speaks.

"I lived alone all this time. My family disonwed me. But when there was a rumor of a breakout at Blackfield Asylum, I took a chance. I went there and saw raven.. She was in some whacked-out hearse fighting other vehicles. That was when the police came. I was arressted because they thought I was one of the contestants in this so-called game. luckily, I was off by probation. But mom and dad won't be that lucky," Sally says as Valkyrie is seen on shore.

Level 8: Cyburbia - I'm tired of these contestants. Good thing this is the last battle.

Cutscene: valkyrie is in Minion's arena, when a car horn sounds and a man yells :"THIS ISN'T REAL!"

Level 9: Minion's Arena - Stupid person. this is as real as it gets.

Cutscene: Minion explodes, and Valkyrie escapes and enters Calypso's blimp.

"Where is everyone!" Sally screams,when suddenly, DARK TOOTH bursts through a wall of the blimp,machine guns blazing,as the final battle begins...

Mid-battle cutscene: Dark Tooth is Badly damaged,when suddenly, Shards of metal from around the Giant ice cream truck,and the Clown head on the roof of the Truck begins rising up on a tower like stand...Tower Tooth is here...

Final Cutscene: Tower Tooth explodes,signifying that Sally Has won the Contest...

"I have won this stupid game. i went to calypso and demanded my prize. I wanted revenge. Soon, mom and dad appeared, and they were tied to a wall. I was given a wierd dagger. calypso said all I had to do to claim my prize was to slash them apart. I started to have regrets for it.

"Well, for five seconds," Sally said as she slashed at the camera, which turns black.

"You know, I could really get used to this."

The lights fade, as **Whisper** by **Evanescence** plays.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Send in your stories for Roadkill and Original Character. I've already chosen Thumper's Story.

My next character I'll do, is...Mister Grimm!

And look for My Silent Hill Fanfic, Silent Hill:The Gathering, A combination of all 4 games, and a few crossovers from a few certain OTHER games...


	11. Mr Grimm's Story

A/N: After what seems an eternity, I am here to inject some new life into this story. This is Mr. Grimm's story. Please check out the story that I've been devoting so much time to, Silent Hill: Return, in the SH fics section. Thanks very much for holding out.

Mr Grimm.

-----------------------

Opening Cutcene:

Total darkness is shown,until an aging voice speaks out.

"The nazi died...but it didn't bring him back..." Mr. Grimm's noticably older voice speaks out, as it fades into his bike next to the other competitors..."Benny was my best friend...and my best meal. I feel guilt every time I think about it. Having to eat your best friend...and others...but all that doesn't matter now. All I care about now is getting Benny back...even if I have to take...well...here we go!"

Level 1: Paris: I have a plan...

Level 2: Los Angeles: A grand plan...

Level 3: Midtown Suburbs: To take the powers of Death itself..

CUTSCENE:

Darkside explodes, as a flying scythe lodges into the grill of the truck. A shadowy figure jumps out, and fades into the ground...no matter for Grimm. Grim gets off of his bike, and goes over to a dead man who has one of Grimm's scythes lodged in his back. Grim smiles, and opens his mouth, as the screen suddenly goes black...suddenly, we see a flashback to after last year's contest. Grimm approached Calypso after making a meal out of the Vietnamese officer. "I had just gotten done enjoying my meal...I didn't know that you couldn't have more than one wish. I begged Calypso to get Benny back, but he smiled, and teleported me out of his warehouse...I decided to enter the tournament one more time, when it was held twenty years later...giving time to reconstruct midtown. And this time...it's for Benny..." Suddenly, we see Grimm driving down towards the teleporter to Manhattan.

Level 4: Manhattan - It may be stupid...insane even...

Level 5: Gettysburg - I don't know if even Calypso could take Death's powers, and just hand them over to me...

Level 6: Amazon - Hehe, Jungle combat...this takes me back...Ah, Benny...

Level 7: Oil Tanker: I'll see you soon enough.

CUTSCENE:

Two scythes lodge themselves firmly into Warhawk 2's gas tanks, sending it in a flaming ball straight into the oil reserves...Grimm is seen floating in the water, still on top of his bike.

"I began to think, after the tournament..how to get Benny back. Calypso's powers were surely limited...but If i had Death's Hood and Scythe...I could surely be able to get him back...using this Skull...I could assume the title of Grim Reaper temporarily, and be able to get Benny back...then I can just give the hood and scythe back to Calypso. Everything will be...great." Grim woke up, and revved his bike up, speeding towards Cyburbia, seeing the competitors shooting at each other.

Level 8: Cyburbia - I'm tired of waiting. Benny is just within my grasp.

Cutscene: Mr. Grimm speeds into Minion's arena, when a truck horn sounds and a man yells "THIS ISN'T REAL!", as Minion speeds toward Mr Grimm, who revs his bike up, speeding toward Minion.

Level 9: Minion's Arena - How stupid does this devil think he is? Not real?! HAH! I'll show him real...

Cutscene: Minion explodes, as the Arena begins to crumble, and Mr. Grimm escapes and enters Calypso's blimp.

"Calypso...I'm here!" Mr. Grimm shouts, when suddenly, DARK TOOTH bursts through a wall of the blimp,machine guns blazing,as the final battle begins...

Mid-battle cutscene: Dark Tooth is Badly damaged,when suddenly, Shards of metal from around the Giant ice cream truck,and the Clown head on the roof of the Truck begins rising up on a tower like stand...Tower Tooth is here...

Final Cutscene:

Hellfire rains across the room, as Mr. Grimm marches through the doors into Calypso's room. He stands before Calypso.

"This is it.." Grimm says with a smirk, removing the helmet, revealing a wrinkled old man of about 70. "I've waited ten years to ask you for this...do you have the hood and scythe?"

Calypso smiles and walks toward Grimm, snapping his fingers, as the robes and scythe of The Grim Reaper appear on Grimm. Grimm smiles, and points the scythe at the skull, which is laying in the ground. After a few moments, black lightning shoots out, and Benny stands before Grimm again, in his old soldier's clothes. Grimm smiles widely and runs toward Benny before he can get a word out, and hugs him.

"Benny! I missed you so much man!" Grimm shouts in delight...but the only response from Benny is a low groan, as he falls limp. "Benny? BENNY?!" Grimm shouts, moving off of benny, and seeing a wrinkled, dead old corpse..Calypso began laughing, as Grimm touched his now skeletal hands. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Calypso merely kept laughing...and laughing...and laughing, before finally catching his breath..."You...have the...ha ha...hands of death! Anything you touch withers and dies! HAHAHA!!!" Calypso kept laughing, as Grimm touched his face, now a skull...he was the Grim Reaper now...mortal men only saw him when it was their time to go...he wandered the earth for years, until there was no one left to reap...except one man..Calypso.

------------

Terribly sorry this didn't get here sooner. ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
